just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Wharf Gold Wharf Sport
The Red Wharf Gold Wharf Sport is a vehicle in Just Cause Unity. 2006-2014 Model The 2006-2014 model is the first gen of the Sport, this version has a box-like design laungauge, with some "sporty" design cues. This model is known for being unreliable until they fixed it in the 2009 facelift. It has the most variants out of all generations. Variants 2006 Pre-Facelift 2.7 Turbodiesel V6 The Pre-Facelift TDV6 is the most common of these vehicles, with a turbodiesel six-cylinder making 180hp. It has badges denoting the model, which is random, models are: S, HSE, HSE+. This model can occasionally spawn on the side of the road smoking and with the bonnet up, denoting its reliablity issues. Performance is rather sluggish, but it has decent off roading ability. It costs $12,000 2006 Pre-Facelift 3.6 Turbodiesel V8 The Pre-Facelift TDV8 is rather rare, as the V6 was a lot more popular among consumers. These are quite similar to the V6, except they are less likely to break down. This model is only available in HSE and Connard versions. It is a lot quicker than the V6, with 270hp, still, the performance is average and off-roading is decent. It costs $25,000. 2006 Pre-Facelfit 4.4 Petrol V8 The pre-facelift V8 is rather rare, as it was considered the awkward middle child between the SV8 and the TDV8. It is actually reliable, and will never be found broken down. This model is only avaiable in Connard. It is quite quick, with 300hp, but it isn't much better than the cheaper TDV8. It does make quite the noise though, with a naturally aspirated V8. It costs $27,000. 2006 Pre-Facelift 4.4 Supercharged V8 The pre-facelift supercharged is the second most common, with richer consumers eating them up on launch. They then depreciated and then all the people who have cheap fuel in their country bought one for dead cheap. They are quick enough, with 380hp, which can get this thing anywhere. It is only avaiable in Connard. It has a scream with the supercharger. It costs $30,000. 2009 Facelift 3.0 Turbodiesel V6 The facelift V6 is a significant jump over the previous model V6. It has a new face, some modern features, and a better engine. It is available in S, SE, XS, HSE, HSE+ and Connard models. It has 250hp, which is a significant jump over the previous model V6, and rivals the previous TDV8. These newer models never break down. Performance is average and off-roading is good. It costs $22,000. 2009 Facelift 5.0 Supercharged V8 The Facelift Supercharged is even better, with a bigger engine. It suffered from the same problem: depreciation. It is only availble in Connard. It has 500hp, so peformance is good and so is off-roading. It also never breaks. It is very luxurious too. It makes a mighty roar from the 5.0. It costs $35,000. 2014-present model This model is the newer version, with a completely changed look. It looks more sporty than the previous model Sport, and eliminates boxiness. 2014 3.0 Turbodiesel V6 This model has a slightly improved version of the previous model's V6, it has very modern features, a completely changed face and some other changes. It has 270hp, which is enough for the size. It has good performance and is surprisingly planted. It has worse off-road performance than previous models, which is sad for some people. This model has only XS, HSE, HSE+ and Connard this time around. It costs $45,000. 2014 5.0 Supercharged V8 The new supercharged uses the same engine as the previous model. It is more luxurious than the V6, and is avaiable in Connard and Connard+. This model has 500hp, which may be the same, but it is definetley enough, it has a top speed of 155mph. Off-roading is decent. It has a noisier exhaust, which makes the V8 be truly exposed. This model is only available in HSE+ and Connard. It costs $60,000 2016 MFF The MFF is well, motherfucking fast. It has 600hp, grippy tyres, stiff suspension and a nice bodykit. It has a top speed of 200mph. It has good off-roading, although people would rather not take it off-roading. It is very, very loud, with four pipes. It costs $120,000. Gallery pre-facelift.jpg|Pre-Facelift. This one is an S model. facelift.png|A facelift model HSE gold wharf.jpg|2014 HSE 2016 GW.jpg|2016 MFF Trivia *This vehicle is made by Red Wharf Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Red Wharf Category:SUVs Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars